Angel Awakening
by Kitkatsolkat
Summary: Karkat Vantas has died he doesn't know how or when but he knows who. Sollux Captor killed him and Karkat seeks revenge. Solkat in later chapters. Humanstuck!


**Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is so short.. but believe me when I say that I will try to update frequently! Anyways ~ Enjoy!**

Karkat Vantas opened his eyes, immediately blinded from the light that came from outside. _Where the hell am I?_ Karkat sat up and looked around. He was in a room. The room itself, he could immediately tell, was dusty and old. There was only one window in this room, though it was boarded up with old wood, it brought immense light into the room. The small man rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up from where he was previously laying. He raised his arms, stretching out the muscles in his arms and his back wondering why he was even here.

_"No!"_

Karkat's eyes widened._ What was that?_ Karkat wondered, then he remembered. He was here for a reason. He was here to get revenge. Revenge on the man by the name of Sollux Captor. He didn't know how he knew the mans name for he didn't even know the man. But he guessed that when you died you find out everything about your past life. Though... Karkat couldn't really remember what his life was like before he died. Like for instance what his job was, who he was dating, how old he was, what he was doing at the moment he died.

All Karkat knew was that he needed to get Sollux back for what he had done to him. But.. that still didn't explain what he was doing in this room.. or why he was alive right now. Well actually.. Karkat lifted his hand to place his fingers just under his jawline. He waited for a heartbeat and yet... nope, nothing. So he really wasn't alive. He was just a soul trapped in a lifeless body and he could somehow move around.

The short man shrugged and looked around the small room for a door. He soon found a knob placed on a wall but.. no door? He grasped the knob and turned it. He heard a small click and then he realized that the door was behind the wallpaper. _What a shitty design flaw..._ Karkat thought and pulled harshly on the knob. Just as expected the door broke free from it's wallpaper concealment and the young man was met with a hallway that led to a staircase.

Between the staircase and where Karkat was standing there were a plethora of other doors but something told Karkat not to mind them and go straight for the staircase. So Karkat took a couple of steps forward, making his way to the staircase at his own place. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming from the floor above him. He wondered if someone was about to come down here, he got nervous, thinking that he should quickly hide somewhere. But before he could even think of where he could hide a blond girl in a Starbucks uniform came walking down the staircase. She looked up at Karkat, more shocked than scared.

"Um.. excuse me sir. You aren't supposed to be down here. This basement is for employees only. Sorry." She said to him. Karkat opened his mouth to say something but he quickly closed and nodded at her before heading for the staircase again. "How did you eve- never mind." The girl said before she went into a room that was next to the staircase. Karkat ignored her and continue to walk up the stairs and eventually made his way to the next floor. Once he got up there he looked around and realized that he was in a storage room. A very small storage room.

Before his claustrophobia could catch up to him he quickly exited that room and walked out into a cafe type area. He shrugged. This was Starbucks and he already new that. That girls uniform kind of gave the store away. _Why would I be in a Starbucks of all places?_ Karkat quickly took in his surroundings. There was absolutely no one here besides the guy working at the register. He was currently on his phone typing something into it.

Karkat walked over to a table that was across from the cash register and sat down at it. Making noise that was 1000x amplified sense no one else was in here to make the same noises also. Karkat shot a pained look over to the register guy and his breath caught. The cask register guy was reflecting Karkat's shocked facial expression. _Oh my god, that's him._

**Review please :) **


End file.
